


Who banged Mac and Charlie? The mystery of the unkown hickeys

by sugarypiment



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Hangover, Hickeys, M/M, OR IS IT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, charmac - Freeform, i love these idiots, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarypiment/pseuds/sugarypiment
Summary: After they woke up with a hangover in the same bed, Charlie and Mac try to find out what happened to them the night before.(the title tells it all)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first full iasip fic! It will be separated in 5 chapters so Please leave a comment to let me know if you like it!  
> As usual, a Big thank you to @martz who is always here to help me with my writting
> 
> I love those two idiots more than my existence
> 
> \---

Everything was quiet. As quiet as the ocean, as we could say. A white place. Covered in snow, probably. Or was it ashes ?  
And a house. Probably someone's home. Surrounded by the sweet and delicate smell of gingerbread and spices.  
It was a familiar smell. Something he could recognize, but not name. Just closing his eyes for a few seconds, trying to catch every particle of this peacefull atmosphere.  
He was feeling good. Empty, but also full of serenity. Something he hadn't felt in a really, really long time. And it was beautiful.  
And it was all before a brutal noise suddenly started screaming into his hears.  
A violent whistle that made all his senses awaken, trying to reconnect with the loud sound that was perforating his mind, piece by piece.  
Where the hell was it from ?  
And why did it have to be so fucking loud ?  
He tried to cover his ears, but his hands suddenly felt all fuzzy. Almost absent.

Oh, right.

Charlie woke up with a slight groan, frowing. The fucking phone alarm.  
He rolled on the side of the bed, eyes still closed, trying to blindly reach the goddamn phone that was screaming in the room.

« Turn it off, dude.. ! »

A muffled voice coming from his left barely made it to Charlie's ears, the small man finally taking the phone in his hand, sliding the alarm off. God, finally.  
The quitness finally took over the bedroom once again, Charlie letting out a long sigh of relief.  
Time to go back to sleep.

He rolled back into the soft sheets in a grunt, immediately magnetizing himself to the warm presance who was still laying next to him.  
Two soft arms instinctively wrapped themself around his waist, Charlie burying his face against the nameless shape who lett out a soft groan.  
The delicate smell was back. Invading his mind in the most prodigious way. It was warm. It was everywhere. And it felt home.

Charlie had almost already fell into Morphee's arms one more time, when his eyes suddenly went wide open.  
Wait a second.  
Where the fuck was he ?  
And more important, who the fuck was lying close to him, in a king size bed, arms and legs wrapped around him ?

His eyes slowly rose into the stranger's direction, still trying not to move too much. His heart missed a beat.

« Mac.. ?! »

Charlie's voice broke in an acutate note, almost juming of the bed as he recognize his bestfriend's face softly asleep right next to him.

His squeal probably woke up the taller man who frowned, visibly irritated by the sudden noise.

« Dude, don't scream in my face like that. My head is killing me. »

Charlie sepped back from the dumbass who rolled on his side, probably still walking on a dream.

« Dude, wake up ! »

The smaller man violently threw a pillow on Mac's face, his voice getting even louder.  
Ah, great. Now he was the one with a headache. He saw black spots for a moment, closing his eyes to etablish a way to calm his nerves. It felt horrible.

« What the fuck, Charlie ?! »

At least now, Mac was wide awake. The taller man lifted himself up on the bed, scrubbing his face with a drained hand. He seemed as lost as his bestfriend. Probably even more shitfaced.

« What is wrong with you... »

Mac looked like he had just woken up from the longest sleep of his entire night. Or the shortest. His hair was disheveled in an unrealistic way, making him look even more absurd than usual.  
His dark eyes were puffy, surrounded by dark cicrles which could tell a much longer story than they should have.

« What are you doing in my room? »

The taller man finally reconected with reality, squinting as he stared into his bestfriend's face.

« Geez. You look like shit, bro. »

« You're the one who look like shit, man ! »

Charlie immedately snipped, his voice all cracked. Probably even more than before.

« Also, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here ! You should be the one who knows ! »

Mac straigthened up on the mastress, an irrited look on his face.

« Why should I be the one who knows ?! »

Charlie made some silly hand gesture, now fully awake.

« Uh, I don't know dude, maybe cause we're in your room ! »

Mac loudly sighed, bringing two of his fingers to his temples.

« That doesn't mean anything, god damn it ! And stop yelling like that, would you ?»

The smaller man opened his mouth to reply, but closed it right before he could start arguing. He felt nauseous, and pushing on his voice was only making it worst.  
He unbended his shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment. It wasn't the first time he got some huge hangover black out, and it wasn't such a big deal. All he needed was to go home, take a fist full of pills and some catfood before heading back to sleep.  
Now that seemed like a great plan.

Mac was still slightly massaging his temples with his fingers when Charlie considered standing up, when his eyes catched up on something.

« I'm naked. »

The taller man let out a loud and angry groan, shutting his eyes close.

« I don't care dude ! »

« No but, I mean... »

Charlie let his sentence die on his lips, slightly frowning. He took a long pause before starting again.

« It looks like I've been... attacked, or something. I swear dude, it's really weird !»

Realising his friend won't shut up as long as he was in his room, Mac decided to finally open his eyes to look right at Charlie's face.

« I mean, check this out ! It's like I've been in a fight last night ! Like, with street dogs or shit !»

Charlie pointed out the important bruising mark on his shoulder. He followed it on his back, streching to see how big it was.

« Jesus Christ ! »

Charlie exclaimed, finally noting all the red marks on his back. From his shoulders to the front of his torso. Some purpelish spots parseming his freckled skin.  
The smaller man quick looked at his bestfriend for a moment before his eyes went wide open.

« Holy shit dude ! You got the same marks ! »

Mac immediately glanced at his own torso, his expression brutally changing. He seemed more horrified than surprised at the view of the dark bruises on his skin.  
His face turned white.

« Weird, uh ? »

Charlie scrubbed one of the purple marks on his clavicles with his thumb in an absent look, trying to figure out what in the name of god was the reason of their assault.  
Mac, on his side, was quiet as a tombstone, already knowing what those were.

« Bro. »

Charlie glanced at his bestfriend who finally spoke after a really, awkward pause.

« Those shits are hickeys, not dog bites, you idiot! »

Charlie's expression slightly changed from confusion to horror in a really quick timing.

« You mean... Some bugs did this to us ?! Like, bedbugs ?! »

He exclaimed in fright, immediately removing his thumb from the darker spot on his skin.  
Mac seemed perplexed at first, before bursting out, rising his hands in a stunned gesture.

« What ? No ! I mean those are hickeys ! Like, sexual shit ! How can you not know what hickeys are, dude ?!  How old are you ?»

The smaller man frowned in a disoriented way, slightly scratching his neck before he barely articulated his next words.

« I mean... »

Mac ignored his friend's behavior, burying his face behind his hands. He had to think. Quick, and good.  
He bit his lips, before finally proclaming as he faced back his bestfriend.

« Alright, now the real thing is... We need to know who did those to us. »

Charlie made a doubtful grimace before letting out a small chuckles.

« What, you mean, someone else than one of us ? »

« Of course I mean someone else than one of us ! What are you even implying, dude ?! »

The taller man acted way more irritated than he had to, the sudden thought to slap his bestfriend's face becoming really tempting. At least this could help him feel a little bit better. He really needed to throw up right now.  
Charlie noted the facts.

« Well... We're litterally the only two people in this bedroom. Also we're both naked. And none of us remember what happened last night. Isn't it, like, an option, at least ? »

Mac shut his eyes, making a quick hand gesture to make the smaller man stop talking. He took a deep breath. The need of fresh air was becoming compelling.

« Oh my god, dude. I didn't have sex with you. That could never, ever happen. Never. You hear me ? Never. You're like... so gross. »

He joined both of his hands in front of him to accentuate his point, staring right into the white part of Charlie's eyes. Charlie was almost offended by the coldness in his friend's tone but prefered to brush it off. Mac was definitely trying to shut himself on this one, and it wasn't really hard to see. Even for him.

« But let's be real here dude, there are some proofs ! »

Charlie claimed, crossing his legs under the sheets as he was still facing Mac from the opposite side of the bed. Good thing that he was used to be seen naked. Especially by his friends.

« These are not proofs, Charlie ! There is no way we could... There is no way I could bang you ! »

Mac violently raised his voice before shutting himself, feeling like this conversation was a useless hole of stupidity.

« Uh, who said anything about you banging me ? »

Charlie asked in a perplexed way. Mac felt even more bothered than before.

« You. You literally did seconds ago. »

« No, I mean. It could be me banging you, you know ? »

Mac almost choked. Now, he was truly offended. Or was he horrified ? Charlie couldn't tell the difference by the exorbitant new look on his face.

« Jesus Christ dude ! Don't ever pronounce those words ! I'm gonna throw up ! Ew ! I mean... ew, bro !»

He ran both of his hands in his hair with a deep sigh, like he had just heard someone blaspheming the name of the Holy Bible.  
Charlie immediately followed him, increasing his pitch.

« You just prononced them ! »

« Well, yea, but it's even more horrible when you say it ! Just... Don't say it, alright ?! »

Mac seemed outraged, covering his upper body under the sheets like some kind of embarassed virgin. Jesus Christ, it was ridiculous.

« I just tought this could have some importance in the story ! Like, who banged who ! »

« Nobody banged anyone dude, just,shut up and let me think for a second ! »

The taller man called aloud, taking his face into his hands for the umpteenth time.  
The calm had finally come back into the bedroom. And it was really, really awkward.  
Charlie pinched his lips, lowering his gaze before finally deciding to look at the room's window.  
The stores were still tighly closed, making it almost difficult to know what time of the day it was.  
The only source of light was the sligh path of sun that was sneaking out from under the door, hinting to the two hosts that the sunshine was already high in the sky. Probably around ten in the morning, or something like that.  
Some particules of dust were floating in the room in perfect silent movements, colored by the golden morning light. Charlie always thought of them as small lanterns, reaching out for the roof, or the world.  
He took the oportinity offered by this silence to take a full look around the room.  
It was a mess.  
Empty bottles strewing the floor. Parts of clothes scattering everywhere, from the end of the bed to the night table. Were those... streamers, sprinkling the bedroom ?

Charlie looked back at Mac when he finally heard him grunt, the taller man raising up his head.

« Alright. We need to ask the gang what happened last night. »

Charlie couldn't resist himself from provocating his friend. He was getting a little but nervous with this messy situation. 

« Oh sure, right ? What a great idea ! « Oh hey Frank, do you know if Mac and I banged the other night or not? Like, could that be a thing » ? Great approach ! »

« Shut up dude ! I was talking about the evening, like, if anyone else drank with us last night, that could really help us solve this mistery. »

The smaller man let out an amused chuckle, already forgetting about his headache.

« Sure. The mistery of the hickeys. I like that. »

Mac sighed loudly. This kid was unbelievable.

« I don't. Now get out of my bed and put some clothes on for Christ's sake ! This shit is making me uncomfortable !»

He accompanied his words with a strong and unfriendly kick into his friend's crossed legs, the smaller man letting out a outraged and hurted noise.

« Alright, alright ! »

Charlie jumped out of the bed, mumbling some irritated words Mac chose to ignore, looking away as Charlie wandered in the bedroom, trying to find which clothes were his in all this mess.  
God damn it. This was all getting truly ridiculous.  
Mac discretly glanced at his bestfriend's back as the smaller man was already putting on his old classic dirty jeans, biting the interior of his cheeks.  
Those marks sure were something. But where could they be from ? Some chicks they brought from the strip club last night who probably ran off as soon as the sun hit the small appartment.

But even with this enjoyable thought, something wrong was still stuck on the back of his mind. A unconfortable feeling, a familiar taste in his mouth. Mac tried to get rid of this nonsensical impression, looking away as soon as Charlie's eyes met his.

« So dude, can I get a breakfast or something ? »

Mac rolled his eyes with exasperation.

« Jesus Christ bro, do you think this place is a five stars hotel or something ?»

« Well, definitely not five stars... » Charlie muttered as he put back his shirt, Mac frowning.

« Just get lost man ! I'll meet you and the guys at the bar later. Just... don't tell anyone about anything. Please. »

He joined his hands as for a prayer, knowing Charlie usually wasn't able to hold his tongue.

« Why don't you just come with me now ? »

Charlie asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

« Dude, you're serious ? That would be even more suspicious ! Also, try to grab a sweatshirt or something, cause, I mean... »

Mac vaguely pointed his friend's appearence in a desperate way, the smaller man's marks and bruises being way too obvious underneath his t-shirt.

« Oh, right. »

Charlie exclaimed, quickly looking at his arms. What kind of savage did that to him, for crying out loud. That was wild.

« See ya later then ! »

Charlie took his own apartment keys before leaving the bedroom, feeling his friend's gaze on him. A heavy sensation was falling on his chest, making him feel even more nauseous. Charlie decided to ignore it, already leaving the familiar place to head up to his own place.  
First thing first ; he really needed something for his head.  
And also a beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter folks  
> i was on holiday, also working on my next iasip fic (hint: it's a vampire au/os cause i love clichés)  
> Enjoy!

The fresh air outside Dennis and Mac's appartment felt like a deep breath of renaissance on Charlie's face, who had decided to close his eyes for a second.  
It wasn't that much of a cold day, though it wasn't a hot one either. It was a Philly day.  
The street were quiet, and Charlie checked out his phone to verify what time it was. Almost midday. He flipped it back, sticking it inside his jean pocket before finally heading to his own place.  
His head was fuzzy, full of white noises, just as if someone had turned on a whole television inside his brain. A television that was set on the wrong channel. The one with all the weird and shaky shapes. Charlie always thought they were funny, but this one thought gave him an awful nausea.  
He hated being hungover. Even more when he wasn't able to remember what was the cause.

The way to his home seemed long, never-ending. And Charlie was barely able to put his feet one in front of the other without his vision scattering around him like thousand of flying birds.

His back hurt like hell. Just like someone beated the shit out of him all night long. Did he even sleep in a bed last night, to be in such horrible condition ? At least, the man should be gald he was still alive. Cause he definitely got stuck in a fight last night, even if Mac was telling him the opposite. Having sex ? What a weird thought.

Charlie had never felt more relieved than when he finally made it to his apartment.  
The door wasn't locked, like most of the time, and the man entered the place to find it even more disgusting then when he left it. 

« Holy shit, what happened here ?! »

The place was a mess. Or should we say, more than it usually was.

Empty bottles and cans were covering the floor, accompanied by a ridiculous amount of colorfull feathers and streamers. The couch was undone, more debris scattering on it, an inflatable doll laying in the middle of the chaos.

A cat, who probably had came in by the wide open window, was sleeping on one of the bed's cushions, bewteen two more bottles of gin.

« Jesus Christ, get out of here you rat ! »

Charlie didn't think before clumsily climbing over the couch, throwing an empty can of beer at the feline who jumped out of his deep and comfortable sleep before leaving in a second by the same window he came in by.

The man stayed in the middle of the mess, looking around him. It was like an entire circus came into his appartment to celebrate the new year and Christmas at the same time before leaving without looking back. Animals. That's what they were.

Charlie was really tempted to scream to empty himself from the rage that was already taking over his lungs, but his headache decided otherwise.  
Taking a deep breath was the best answer. It always was.

It wasn't the time to clean up the place. Not when he was in such a bad shape. And god, fucking shit, his back hurt. He would rather be dead.

Charlie left the couch after he had finally succeeded to settle down his anger issues, sweeping the room with his eyes to find some sweatshirt he could put on.  
He finally found his good old grey hoodie under some dirty pile of clothes, quickly humfing it, before putting it on. It didn't smell so bad, for once.

Checking back wasn't even an option for Charlie when he closed the door behind him, already leaving for the bar. This was a problem for his later self. Also, there may be some clue for their mistery inside the room. Never touching evidences. Except with gloves, of course.  
They should definitely wear gloves next time they'll go inside the place. To check out for fingerprints and stuff. Great idea.

Charlie hadn't even had the time to realise he had walked almost fifty minutes and that he was already in front of Paddy's bar.  
Time was moving differently, with a hard hangover. And god damn it, he forgot to take his pills with him. He just had to hope Dee had hers with her today.

Charlie opened the pub's door with a shaky hand, the familiar scent of the place already making him feel like home.

« Charlie ! Where in the hell have you been ? »

Frank immeditaly accosted him when the smaller man stepped inside the bar, standing from his stool. Charlie felt almost embarassed, and hated himself for that.

The place was pretty much the same as usual. No weird feathers laying on the floor. No stupid or unrealistic decorations adorning the walls. There also weren't any customers. Nothing too appalling, for a Thursday. Or was it Friday ? Charlie couldn't even tell.  
The pub was kinda quiet, for once. Dennis and Dee were arguing about some irrelevant topic next to the bar counter, their futile quarrel immediately stopping when the door opened on Charlie, looking right at him.  
Mac still hadn't arrived yet.  
Charlie tried to get rid of the same heavy sensation that had taken over his stomach earlier that day, clearing up his throat.

« I'm coming back from the apartment dude, the place is a mess ! What even happened back there ?! »

He decided to join the trio next to the bar counter, pulling out a stool for himself.

Charlie didn't miss to catch Dennis's lips stretching up for a light rictus by the corner of his eyes, the younger man sharing a quick glance with his twin sister before speaking.

« Why, don't tell us you don't remember what happened last night ? »

Charlie's eyes went slowly from Dennis to Deandra, to finally stop on his roomate's expression who seemed as lost on the subject as he was. He reached out his hand across the counter in an almost instictive way to pick up a beer, still suspisouly glancing at his friends.

« ...Do you ? »

His words came out a little bit too hesitant, and he couldn't help but curse himself and his mind for it.  
Dennis let out a soft chuckle before sipping on his own beer. Ah, the sweet, sweet midday beer.

« Well... More than you, apparently. What was the last thing you remember about the evening, buddy ? »

Charlie opened up his bottle, slightly frowing in a skeptical way. It felt like someone just told a joke he couldn't get, and nobody would take the time to explain it to him, cause he was just too dumb to understand the funny part of it.

« I mean... I remember... I remember it was somebody's birthday or something ? Right ? So we decided to throw a party in the bar? It's still fuzzy in my head, also I got this horrible headache, and my entire body is killing me. Why don't you guys just tell me what happened already? »

Deandra couldn't help herself to smile greedily at the affirmation of the smaller man, crossing her arms. 

« Well, you did some pretty nasty things, that's all I remember. »

« Oh, really, really nasty. »

Dennis nodded, slighty squinting as he hid his smirk in his beer for the second time. Charlie almost didn't catch the slight wink he sent him.

« I would feel pretty embarassed if I was you, pal. Oh yea. Big time. »

Charlie's face went from a plagued pallor to a flustered bright red in just a few seconds, his eyes going wide open with concern.  
He started panicking, stammering.

« L...Like what ? Just tell me, dude! »

Frank clapped one of his hands against the counter, angrily looking at the twins.

« Just leave the kid alone, would you ! » and then, turning to Charlie : « They were even most wasted than you the other night. There is no way they could remember wathever you did ! »

« That's not even true ! » Deandra disputed in an afflicted tone, Charlie willingly ignoring her, already facing the older man.

« What ... What about you ? Do you know what happened ? »

Frank took a more severe look on his face. The expression he used to say something really grave, or to tell a secret to his roomate. Charlie didn't really like this look. He also couldn't help feeling a little bit anxious about it.  
The older man cleared his throat before he finally started to speak.

« Well, like you said, it was somebody's birthday the other night, but we had no idea whose it was. Just some customer who immediately left with his friends as soon as they came in. Anyway, the point is, that reminded us that we hadn't had a big ass party in a really, really long time. Right ? And by us, I mean all the gang. Obviously. So we decided to go buy some shit before starting the night by going to the strip club. It was wild ! Just like in the good old days, I can tell you !»

Charlie noded slightly, the images of the evening finally growing on his mind. Good. 

Frank continued :

« We got pretty wasted there, I think we all got high on some really bad acid some chicks gave us. Then, you decided we should go back to our appartment to celebrate, and we all followed you, with some strippers. »

Charlie frowned, a doubtful expression growing on his face.

« So wait. You're telling me we decided to fit all the gang plus some strippers into our apartment, instead of the bar ? »

Dennis, who was also listening to the story, let out a soft laugh.

« You bet your ass we did. And it was pretty sweet. Those chicks were georgous. »

Deandra shrugged, opening her own can of beer.

« It was more ridicoulous than anything. Almost pathetic. But it was fun, I'll give you that. »

Her sentence confused Charlie's thoughts even more.

« Wait. Dee followed us to the strip-club ? »

« Of course I did ! »

The younger woman almost seemed offended for being put on the side of the gang.

« I was the one who started the pillow fight at you place, you dickhead ! Remember ? »

Charlie squinted, glancing at Frank in a praticly amused way.

« Uh, no. »

« Well, whaterver. »

Frank cut them, attracting back the attention on his narration.

« The appartment was probably where we all drank the most. It was unbelievable ! We also did some silly drinking game like in the old times, and that's where Deandra firstly passed out. »

« I didn't pass out, I just fell asleep cause I was tired ! »

Everyone ignored her, once again. 

« Then you, Mac and Dennis abandonned the apartment with two of the stippers. » Frank made an ugly, amused laugh before adding in a wide smile. « You left me alone with the two best ones. »

Dennis frown before speaking in a confused tone.

« Wait a sec. Wasn't Dee still in the apartement? »

« Oh, no. I kicked her out of the place as soon as you guys were gone ! And Jesus Christ, I had the best night of my life ! »

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his hair.

« Okay, move on dude. What happened next ? »

The older man looked kind of upset, shrugging.

« How should I know ? Dennis is the one who left the place with you and Mac. »

Charlie glanced at the younger man, and almost started to feel nervous when their eyes locked. The asshole still had that stupid diverted smirk of his drawn on his lips, like he knew something Charlie wasn't able to remember. And oh, god, it was frustrating.  
Charlie cleared out his throat before opening his mouth, hoping his voice wouldn't sound too tentative.

« So, what did we do back there? »

He broke eye contact, feeling almost unconfortable.

« Oh, we came back to our place. »

Dennis's voice sounded unusual, probably because it was a little bit lower than what he was used to, but Charlie couldn't tell if he was just imagining things. Shit, the sweet, sweet midday beer wasn't such a great idea, after all.

« You were wasted, buddy. Really wasted. I mean, that was funny. You kept instisting on... »

Dennis got cut on his sentence by the the front door of the pub violently opening.

Mac.

The rest of the gang immediately rose their eyes on the newcomer, his unexpected enter making him look even more suspicious.

« Oh hey dude ! »

Dennis cheered, just like an old person who just forgot what they were talking about, Charlie opening his mouth right before closing it.  
Mac quickly headed to the counter of the bar, slightly glancing at the younger man without even responding to his salutation.  
Weird.

« Charlie, I need to talk to you in the back office. Now. »

Charlie frowned, nervously smiling before checking out at the others's reactions. They seemed just as lost as he was. Probably even more.

« Uh, okay dude. Relax. »

Charlie slowly stood up from his stool, clearing up his throat as he followed his bestfriend into the back office, Mac throwing one last glance at Dennis.

Yea, alright. Definitely weird. Tho it was Mac. So nothing unusual, Charlie guessed.

The two men walked into the back office, feeling the suffocating weight and judgment of their friends on their backs as they walked inside, Mac instantly shutting the door behing them.

The atmosphere was heavy. Awkward. Why was it so akward ? Charlie tried to avoid any eye contacts with his friend, slightly scatrching though his beard. Was the back office always so small and intimate ? He couldn't even tell.  
The air was dense. Almost palpable. And Charlie finally decided to start the conversation, looking at his feet.

« So uh... what's up, dude ? »

The sudden feeling of two strong hands softly plunging on his shoulders was way too real for him. Charlie's heart missed a beat, or double its rythme. His gaze instinctively magnetize with Mac's dark eyes, his head going all misty, once again. What the fuck.

« We didn't bang, bro. »

A huge, stupidly proud smile was already formed on Mac's face, his eyes sparkling with relief before he continued.

« It was Dennis. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please, leave a review if you enjoyed, this would mean a lot to me!  
> see ya later, you jabronis!


End file.
